User blog:Morganaforever/Episode Review: Arthur's Bane Part 2! SPOILERS!
Best episode ever!!!!! I am too excited to make a complete summary, but here are the most important parts: *A sweet Morgana/Aithusa scene!!!! It was so touching. *Gwen uses Sefa to lure Ruadan in. He dies, Sefa escapes. *Morgana meets Mordred again!!!! She is like her series 2 self for a while-full of love and affection for Mordred. Definitely an awesome moment. *Merlin sees an injured and traumatised Aithusa. *Morgana meets with Arthur again, and we witness a "What Happened to you Morgana" Part 2! Only more epic. *Mordred....backstabs Morgana. She looks at him, betrayed and hurt, trying to see why, then faints. *Arthur's Bane is Arthur himself... *Mordred becomes a knight. *Morgana and Aithusa escape. Seriously, this was THE most exciting episode in the world! I didn't like what Mordred did (Arthur has killed hundreds of his friends, but Morgana always protected him) and by this, the last person Morgana cherished turned againist her. It is safe to assume that all hell will break loose now. I wanted Mordred to be a villain, but still.... Anyone else noticed how epic Morgana was in this episode? She could tell ally from foe, and for Mordred and Aithusa it was obvious that she cared much. Her scenes with those two were very awesome. And the flashback...everything! The Ruadan death scene was a touching one. I felt very sorry for Sefa, and was actually rooting for her and Ruadan to escape. What do you think about this episode? It was AWESOME!! Pretty good. Boring... Awful. Overall, a great episode!! Maybe the best. 10/10!! 20:28,10/13/2012 Some questions to ponder about: *What may have made Gwen such a different person? The Gwen we know from previous Series is not a match for the current Gwen. She is now a much bolder woman and takes much more risks, which is something she did not do before. Also, she dares to speak up much more now. She has never changed so much during the previous time jumps, so what may have caused her to become such a different character? *Why does Morgana still have the same goals? In the beginning of the episode, she sais to Aithusa: "Camelot will be hours." This worries me. Morgana is an awesome sorceress and certainly a smart woman as well- why is she then planning to do the same thing for the third time in a row? I really hope that after what Mordred did to her, she will reconsider and want a revenge on all of Camelot instead. *Why did Mordred betray Morgana? Now this is a very tough question. There cannot be a doubt that Morgana is the one person on Earth who loves him the most. Just look at how happy she was when she saw him again! His action clearly shows that he has changed a lot, and his motives are not the same as Morganas. Choosing Arthur over her means he wants to be his ally, which may also possibly mean that he is craving the throne. Many have before after all. *Why was Mordred made a Knight so quickly? Think about this: Mordred has not participated in a battle during Series 5, and he was made a Knight solely cause he saved Arthur's life. Yes, that without a doubt makes him a trusted ally in Arthur's eyes, but seriously: a Knight? I would have not made him one so quickly, not before seeing his swordfighting skills. This is the profession of a Knight, not the one of a councilor we are talking of. *Arthur's Bane is him himself? This sounds just like a big mistake that was made about the last book of the Twilight saga ("Breaking Dawn"). In the books, it was depicted as if Bella becoming a vampire will be a really difficult process, which in the end was not one. It is the same with Arthur's Bane: we were made to believe that this was something that was very hard to find. I mean, Arthur's Bane is supposed to be Mordred! And how will Arthur cause his own death - by falling over? I mean, does this not sound ridiculous to you? It does to me. 00:43, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Plot holes *"If Arthur knew you had magic things will be very different" was what Merlin said to Mordred, so does that mean Arthur has forgotten that Mordred was a druid? One of the biggest plot holes in Merlin history... *What happened to the telepathic communication between Mordred and Merlin? *Why did Mordred claim to owe Arthur a 'debt' when he didn't even flinch in an attempt to free him from Ragnor? * Why did Arthur knight Mordred when he hadn't seen him fight with a sword? 11:46, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts